


Offers and Acceptance

by ozsia



Series: Only Six-Thousand Miles Between [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Insecurity, Kagami is a Soft Boi, Kagami's Father Ships It, Kuroko no Basuke Extra Game, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Relationship Discussions, They're both stupid and I love them, im still not sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsia/pseuds/ozsia
Summary: Taiga’s throat is suddenly so dry. It’s making him sound nervous, when he already looks nervous enough. ‘Have you thought of where?’ Taiga is eventually able to get out.‘...where, Kagami-kun?’‘Where you want to do that; university and basketball,’ Taiga further explains uneasily. ‘Because - look, Kuroko, I’m not asking cuz this is a make-or-break thing for us. I’m not trying to pressure you or anything. But It’d be - a good opportunity right? To...move here?'
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Only Six-Thousand Miles Between [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053182
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Offers and Acceptance

Taiga adjusts Kuroko’s sweatband before taking back up his knife and fork. It was too tight in the beginning - when Kuroko came over, the night before Taiga was meant to leave and folded it into his palm without explanation. He hadn’t needed one. Kuroko’s had mismatched sweatbands for as long as he’s been playing in school basketball. Ogiwara gave Kuroko one - Kuroko's admitted, so he’d substitute one of his own to wear it alongside it. 

Taiga knows that the one Kuroko gave him was the one he wore in tandem with Ogiwara’s. The one that Kuroko’s won and lost with. In response, Taiga quickly to handed over one of his own - rarely worn, and a dark red, to replace the one Kuroko was giving away. Kuroko’s expression hadn’t changed when Taiga pulled it out from his sports bag and threw it at Kuroko, but his eyes had glittered. 

They both pulled the sweatbands on quietly. Without a word to one another.

Kuroko’s plain black sweatband had been too tight on Taiga in the beginning. Because, though an athlete, Kuroko’s build was slender; always one of the smallest players on the court, and even  _ smaller _ in comparison to Taiga. He hadn’t minded; the constant constriction - before he wore it in, was a reminder; of who he was leaving behind, and that he had to do his best for it all to be worth it. 

It wasn’t easy. Especially in the beginning, when Taiga’s oddities remerged after being in Japan for so long. He suffered culture shock all over again; stumbling over language and etiquette, and getting looked down on or laughed at because of it.

It’s not as awful as it was, like it was when he was younger. Taiga’s gotten used to the micro-aggressions and the feeling of never quite fitting in. It’s just - _worse_ , since he’d gotten used to Seirin, and their acceptance of him. It’s made him a little spoilt

He likes his new team well enough; they're not bad guys. Taiga’s just never had a team like Seirin before, and now he can’t help but compare them. He misses Seirin so much his chest aches. His new team - they're talented, but they're so  _ competitive _ . Even with each other. It sort of makes him think of the Miracles - though their muted in comparison. It still grates on Taiga’s nerves. 

Taiga doesn’t _care_ if it makes him a "pussy," he’s not getting combative over score sheets and statistics. The management will either put him on the court or not. He’s not going to behave like an arse to get there. It’s something even after all this time, he’s refused to tell Kuroko about. 

Things aren’t  _ quite _ strained, not  _ quite _ terrible - but Taiga’s learnt from the Miracles. He learnt so  _ much  _ from those bastards, but the worst thing was how it looked when someone looks at you like you're inherently inferior. He sees it here, in America again - and it drives Taiga  _ mad _ with urges to prove himself. 

He does, he  _ has _ ; Taiga’s fucking talented and those superior attitudes eventually lessen. He's a _starter_. The comments on Japanese basketball doesn’t, though. Taiga owes Seirin and Kuroko a fucking  _ apology _ the next they speak. He remembers some shitty things he’d said himself. He hopes he didn’t sound as ignorant. 

Most of all, though, Taiga mourns the team dynamics that he had at Seirin; ones that he came to rely on, trust in. The connections that had won against  _ everyone,  _ eventually. It’s probably telling that Taiga hasn’t been able to enter the Zone since moving to America.

Still, Kuroko can’t enter the Zone at all and he was still the strongest player in his tournament. If Kuroko could get by without it, so could Taiga. It was bad to become reliant on something, anyway. It made people lazy in the long run, this should be better for him. 

It  _ needs _ to be better. 

It doesn’t mean Taiga doesn’t wish he was back in Japan. Taiga’s even started to miss Kuroko’s _dog._ Which is not a sentiment he’s ever thought he would have. Because it’s _ridiculous._ The time when he’s visiting Japan - staying in Kuroko’s house, is the most relaxed he’s been since he’s moved back to the states. There’s an air of contentment there, that’s just missing once he boards a flight back.

Taiga feels like there's a disconnect - one there wasn’t there before he moved to Japan. Even when he was lonely and disregarded until Tatsuya came along, and took Taiga under his wing. He handled it better. It wasn't so quiet.

It’s like he’s half of himself. Like there’s always something  _ missing _ . Something intrinsic and important. Dad’s noticed.  _ Alex _ has noticed. That’s okay, though. Mainly, Taiga’s just trying not to hide it from Kuroko and Seirin. Seirin let him go for this,  _ Kuroko  _ let him go for this. It feels almost - inappropriate, to complain.

More than complain, he doesn’t want them to worry.

‘You'll on call tonight?’ Taiga’s dad inquiries from across the table, breaking up the silence of the evening. Taiga jolts, his thoughts scattering as he looks up to his father. 

‘Yeh, Kuroko had a game today.’ Taiga doesn’t know why Dad asked at all. They try to talk most days, though the time difference makes that hard. Weekends - when they're both typically free of obligation, are coveted. 

‘Not worried he’ll lose, are you?’ 

‘Pft.’ Taiga shakes his head. He has full faith in his partner’s abilities. No way is Kuroko losing now. He’s put too much work into training himself and Seirin ‘No. I still wanna hear all about how they won, though.’ 

‘That’s fair,’ Dad allows without argument. He’s been very invested in Kuroko since they started dating, and has a good grasp on Kuroko’s abilities. ‘Have you asked him yet?

Dad doesn’t need to explain. Taiga knows what he means, and almost chokes on the mouthful of food he’d been in the process of swallowing. He splutters as he attempts to clear his airway. ‘Dad!’ 

Dad doesn’t blink. The man has no shame. he knows that Taiga wants to invite Kuroko to America. That it's been more and more on his mind with Kuroko's graduation drawing near. 

‘What? You changed your mind?’ 

Taiga freezes for a second in shock, before his brain re-engages with the conversation. He slaps one of his palms on the dinner table. ‘No! Why’d you say that?!’ 

Dad shrugs, unfazed. ‘Well, kids your age don’t tend to last that long, never mind in long distance relationships.’ And that’s - that’s fair, but not applicable to them. Taiga doesn’t  _ want it  _ to be applicable to them. 

‘...he’s my partner.’ It’s all the reassurance Taiga has, years into a long distance relationship that has an uncertain future. Besides, Kuroko's inability to be casual about anything. Not one thing. He kept the team that abandoned him and rescued a dog left behind. He keeps in touch with the childhood friend that grew scared of him, and treasured the relationships with their senpais from Seirin that graduated. 

Kuroko doesn’t throw people away. Taiga doesn’t think he knows _how_. 

‘It’s been awhile since you’ve been able to play together, Taiga,’ Dad states like Taiga needs the reminder. But that’s not what Taiga had even  _ meant. _

Taiga shakes his head. ‘It’s not like that.’ 

‘What’s it like, then?’ Dad asks.

Taiga takes a breath, and tries to give words to something he’s never had to explain before. ‘...I don’t need to play with him physically. That’s not what it’s about. Not when I’m playing  _ his  _ basketball.’ 

Dad smiles then, huffing a laugh. ‘My, my. That almost sounded romantic.’ 

Taiga feels his cheeks grow hot. Why are parents so determined to embarrass their kids? Is it a contractual thing? Or does the hormones released in making a _person_ make them meaner? ‘Oh, shut up.’ 

Dad’s expression becomes that much more teasing. ‘No need to be so shy, here, Taiga.’

Taiga snorts,  _ like fuck there isn’t.  _ Dad delights in telling Kuroko all about how “adorable” Taiga is. And Kuroko _delights_ and responds _in kind._ Really, that’s some bullshit right there.

Dad’s face smooths over again, humour disappearing. ‘Taiga. If you really _are_ serious about him, then you should invite him soon.’

Taiga doesn’t sigh. It’s a close thing. He pokes at the scraps of food remaining on his plate. There have been comments here and there, but this is starting to feel much more like a demand. ‘Why’re you so insistent about this?’ 

‘Because you don’t want to make your boy think you aren’t serious if you are. You want him to believe that you’re trying to make this work, don't you?’ 

‘Of course I do. He’s just - he’s just got basketball and his exams.’ Even to his own ears, it sounds like an excuse. Taiga winces and avoids Dad’s eyes. 

‘He’ll be graduating _kōtōgakkō?’_ Dad asks for confirmation.

‘Yeh. Kuroko’s smart.’ Not as studious as people would think, with how academic he looks - but he  _ is.  _ Taiga’s proud of that. Proud of him. 

Dad nods, unsurprised He’s been paying attention, after all. ‘Have you discussed with him what he wants to do afterwards?’ 

‘...no.’ 

‘Taiga.’ The reprimand is exasperated. ‘If you really want to be with your boy, then you need to have these discussions.’

‘...I - don’t want him to say no. If I asked him to…’ 

‘Move to America?’ 

Taiga nods. ‘I’ve visited Japan in the holidays and he’s always happy to see me, but he’s never offered to come here. I know he - doesn’t really want to move from Japan. He has all his friends. So…’

‘So you’re worried that if you ask him and he won’t move, then you’ll have to breakup with him.’ 

Because what will happen if they reach the end of their journey together? Taiga doesn’t want to lose Kuroko. They’re so tangled in one another at this point, Taiga doesn’t know what either one of them would have to do, to undo it. 

‘Yeh. Basically.’ The words feel so small.  _ Taiga  _ feels small as he considers them. 

Dad sighs as he stretches out of poke Taiga’s sweatband. He rarely takes it off. ‘Alright, Taiga. Alright,’ he says as he demands Taiga’s attention. ‘Have you thought though, that  _ Kuroko _ is the one who encouraged you to move back to America? And  _ then _ agreed to start a relationship with you, with the knowledge that you’d be attempting to build a career here?’

‘Well, yeah.’ That’s true. Taiga doesn’t think he’d have been able to leave without Kuroko’s blessing. He’s never brought it up to Kuroko - because Taiga’s not sure how he’d react, but Taiga would have stayed, if Kuroko asked. No matter how much he'd wanted to leave.

‘Don’t you think that if Kuroko is so smart and knows all this, that he wouldn’t have agreed, if he wasn’t willing to make sacrifices to stay with you?’ Dad asks, like he already knows the answer. Putting it like that...

‘Well,’ Taiga repeats.

‘And that by not actively inviting him, you may be sending the opposite message to him?’

Taiga forgets to breathe for a second. ‘What.’ That - that wasn’t his intention at all! But, if Dad is bringing it up...

Dad’s face is stern. ‘Taiga. Talk to your partner.’ 

Taiga swallows. ‘Okay, Dad.’ 

‘Tonight.’

_ ‘Okay, Dad.’  _

Dinner finished, leftovers put away and kitchen cleaned, Taiga goes to his room. He makes sure his door is shut - a sure sign he wants no interruptions, though with that last conversation, he doubts his dad will be coming in here.

(Honestly, Dad's developed the habit of walking in and interrupting their conversations. Kuroko never seems bothered by it, which is probably the only thing that’s stopped Taiga from barricading the door. In fact, Kuroko always seems to enjoy it.)

It’ll be around seven in the morning in Japan - he doesn’t need the dual clock on his desk to tell him that, but it’s the weekend. The weekend - were one of them will wake up too early and the other fall asleep too late. It’s not like it’s five, but - still not a great time for this type of conversation, especially not after a tournament game.

...but unless Taiga flew out for it, there wouldn’t be a “good” time. It’s part of the struggle of international dating. Fucking Time Zone Bingo. Besides, if Taiga think’s too deeply about it, he’s going to chicken out again. 

Taiga takes a breath and walks to sit at his desk. He opens his laptop, and boots up the machine. Impatiently soothing his sweatband as he waits to sign in. He does and the laptop starts to fill with windows he never bothered closing, last night. The only one Taiga really looks at is his LINE account, pushed off to the side - but never closed, next to a report due next week. 

He maximises the window. Kuroko’s the chat's thats open, and he half reads the last few messages sent; “good morning”s and “good night''s sprinkled on top of random thoughts, and questions, and well wishes. Taiga takes a breath and types out a new message.

_ “You free?”  _ he asks. It's straight to the point, and far from out of the ordinary, but he still feels overly nervous about it and ends up typing more.  _ “I wanna talk. I’ve missed you today.” _

He waits impatiently for a couple of minutes, fidgeting. Before Kuroko finally responds.  _ “Yes. I was just having breakfast,” _ is sent back and then: _ “would Kagami-kun like to facetime?” _

Taiga doesn’t bother to answer, and just opens a call. He’d never say no to seeing Kuroko. The screen buffers for a moment, and Taiga unblocks his laptop’s camera in the meantime. He sees himself in the smaller window and attempts to fix the look on his face when Kuroko’s screen lights up.

Kuroko smiles once he's visible, small but genuine. Something in Taiga softens at the sight. It allows him to breathe a little easier. He offers a quiet: ‘Morning, Kuroko,’ as his eyes take in Kuroko’s ruffled hair and sleepwear. After games, if he’s especially tired, Kuroko won’t bother to dress until well into the day. It’s cute.

Kuroko rubs at one of his eyes with his sleeves. ‘Good Evening, Kagami-kun. Have you had a good day?’ He inquires, voice hoarse from the game yesterday and all the talking Seirin now requires him to do.

‘Eh. Suppose, practice went okay.’ Kuroko tilts his head. Taiga shrugs and waves it away. He’s always more invested in what’s happening in Japan. ‘It hasn’t been all that interesting. What about you? How was your match?’ 

Kuroko offers a grin. Eyes shining happily. ‘We won,’ he states, like there was ever any doubt from Taiga. ‘The juniors are very happy to be going to the finals.’

Taiga laughs. ‘Course, Captain Kuroko is graduating this year.’ From what Taiga’s sussed out from meeting Kuroko’s underclassman last vacation, is their desire to take Kuroko to the finals, because they wanted to play with him for as long as possible and their belief that he deserved to go out with a bang. Fucking adorable. 

‘Yes…but Seirin will still be good.’ With how much Kuroko’s put into his underclassman, they’d better be. If not, Taiga may just have to fly out again. ‘Should I send you the video?’ 

‘Is that even a question?’ Taiga loved the match videos; Seirin’s manager had gotten really good at recording them and Taiga’s not about to pass up on the opportunity to see Kuroko play. ‘Any good match highlights?’

‘Tanaka-kun managed to throw a three-point shot under pressure. Oh, and Hiroko-kun has finally started to settle into the manager position. He disciplined Yamamoto-kun yesterday for being loud in the restaurant,’ Kuroko reports dutifully, though only one of those things was related to what Taiga asked about. 

‘What, and it only took a year?’ Taiga teases. The manager - Hiroko, was especially shy and nervous. From what Taiga had seen, Hiroko was only truly comfortable with a few members of the team, and that was only  _ if  _ Kuroko was there.

‘He’s been having a very hard time,’ Kuroko chides, tone mellow but his expression slides into a frown. ‘Not everyone can have Kagami-kun’s disposition.’

‘Yeh. Sorry.’ Taiga grimaces. He’s not very good with timid people. Hiroko’s main difficulty was dealing with life after a traffic collision. He’s paralysed now, and needs a wheelchair to get around. He was bullied quite a bit, before Kuroko all but adopted him and it's made him very withdrawn.

Kuroko accepts this, inclining his head. ’And Kagami-kun?’ Kuroko continues after a pause. 

‘And Kagami-kun, what?’ Taiga parrots uncertainly.

Kuroko blinks. ‘Kagami-kun doesn’t really expect me to believe that things are just: “not that interesting” right?’

‘Relentless,’ Taiga complains as he slumps back into his desk chair. Kuroko will poke and probe when he wants to, and it’s always when Taiga  _ doesn’t want him to _ . Typical, really. No one would guess just how stubborn Kuroko can be when first meeting him. It’s usually funny seeing people react when they realise.

‘Is there a reason you don’t want to tell me?’ Kuroko asks, head tilted but eyes direct. Taiga bites back a sigh. It’s why he loves him, but -

Taiga looks after to the side for a moment, before readdressing Kuroko. They don’t have enough time together already, he’s not spending the moments he has staring at his bedroom instead. ‘No...just - missing my shadow, I guess.’ It’s true, after all, even if he is kind of misdirecting Kuroko away from the entire reason.

Kuroko hums thoughtfully.‘...Kagami-kun does not need a shadow in America.’ 

‘That's not - Even if that  _ were _ true -’ Taiga begins, having gone cold and struggling with what to say, when he just blurts out: ‘I’ve been - Kuroko, what do you want to do once you graduate?’

Kuroko stills, expression shuttering. ‘...go to university and play basketball.’

Taiga swallows. ‘Right. Yeh.’ He  _ knows that _ . What he wants to know is if Kuroko is willing to do it in America. If that’s even a possibility for them. Dad had encouraged this, but -

_ ‘Kagami-kun does not need a shadow in America.’  _

‘...is this not the response you wanted?’ Kuroko asks, tentatively.

Taiga’s throat is suddenly so dry. He wishes for a drink so he wouldn’t be thinking about how much it’s giving away. How nervous it’s making him sound as he swallows again, when he already  _ looks  _ nervous. 

‘Have you thought of where?’ Taiga is eventually able to get out. 

‘...where, Kagami-kun?’

‘Where you want to do that. University and basketball,’ Taiga further explains uneasily. ‘Because - look, Kuroko, I’m not asking cuz this is a make-or-break thing for us. I’m not trying to pressure you or anything. But It’d be - a good opportunity right?

‘An opportunity,’ Kuroko repeats, giving absolutely nothing away. Taiga’s never quite hated how difficult it makes him to read, until Taiga really needs it. Is Kuroko uneasy, too? Is he happy? Taiga hopes this is a good type of anticipation that has Kuroko blank and toneless..

‘You’ll have finished at Seirin, so you won’t be leaving them behind, like I did. You’re not abandoning them. You’ll be looking for a university and a new team anyway. So you could theoretically go anywhere, right?’ Taiga tries to reason.

‘Theoretically.’

Taiga clears his throat. He tugs at his sweatband, just to give his hands something to do. ‘In America, you might have a hard time, but you’d show them. None of the guys here can do what you do. You’re - you’re perfect.’ Taiga doesn't believe he’s being too biased when he says that, either. ‘And - even if it doesn’t work out here, studying abroad looks great on CVs, right?’ 

These are all good reasons that he’s put thought into; things outside of their relationship. Things that should be considered, for their own merits. Kuroko doesn’t answer straight away, and Taiga doesn’t say anymore, either.

‘Is Kagami-kun not just looking at this situation with rose tinted glasses?’ Taiga’s stomach tightens. When was the last time he’d felt so nervous? He doesn’t remember. ‘Do you honestly think I can?’

Taiga’s hands clench. ‘Kuroko, you know I don’t just say shit I don’t mean. There’d be some hurdles; I don’t think it'd be easy, but you’re at our competitive level.  _ Easily _ at the competitive level for a uni sports team.’

Kuroko asks, steadily: ‘...and does Kagami-kun want me to study abroad?’

Taiga exhales, takes it slow and meets Kuroko’s eyes evenly. ‘What I want doesn’t really matter, Kuroko.’

_ ‘Kagami-kun.’ _

Taiga shakes his head. ‘No. I’m serious. I want you here. Obviously I do. What kinda question is  _ that? _ I miss you like I’d miss my right hand, if I lost it. But, you coming here - it’s bigger than me. I’m not so selfish as to take you from everything you know, just cuz I want you by my side again.’

Kuroko frowns. ‘I do not mind when Kagami-kun is being selfish.’

‘Well...I kinda do.’ If Taiga wasn’t, he wouldn’t have left Japan in the middle of the season. It’s too late for regrets, though. ‘I just - thought I’d throw it out there. Just - we’d be fine, if you decided you’d prefer to stick with Japan. Our relationship isn’t attached to you coming here to study.’

Taiga means it, too. He’ll keep racking up flying miles and have a foot in each country forever, if he needs to. It sounds stupid and too idealistic, but if that’s what it takes, then that’s what Taiga would do.

Kuroko is starting to smile again. Taiga doesn’t know what that means. ‘Kagami-kun is being very straightforward today.’

Taiga shifts. ‘Dad just - he implied stuff. There’s other ways for us to work around the distance. So, I just want you to know, that the offers here. That you’d be - that here’s an option.’

Kuroko nods, then, a pleased tilt to his lips widening his smile. ‘I’ve been waiting.’

Taiga blinks, distracted by Kuroko’s expression. ‘What?’

‘I was waiting to see whether Kagami-kun would ask,’ Kuroko says, eyes bright and happy. It reminds Taiga of when they finally won against the Miracles, and all that stress and hurt finally evaporated. ‘I wanted to know if you wanted me, too.’

How does Taiga  _ respond _ to that?

‘...Tetsuya,’ Taiga breathes, ‘I’ve always  _ wanted  _ you.’

Kuroko blushes. ‘Kagami is so smooth.’

‘...I didn’t want to make things awkward…’

Kuroko shakes his head. ‘Once I graduate, I shall come to study in America.’

Taiga jolts, feels his own smile. Can  _ see  _ how dopey he looks at the bottom of his screen. ‘What? Really?’

‘Really. I’ve already looked into America universities.’  _ Since when?  _ Kuroko’s such a brat. Taiga’s throat begins to feel tight, eyes burning in relief. ‘There’s one in your area.’

‘Yeh?’ Taiga grins, though he knows.

‘Yes. From now on we should talk in English. I don’t want you to have to behave as my translator.’

‘...and -’

_ ‘And?’  _ Kuroko interrupts, in English.

Taiga swallows and begins again in the same language. ‘Would you - when you get here. Most American universities want students on campus for the first year. But after, would you want to share?’

‘To live together?’

‘Yes.’ If Kuroko really wants to study in America, then Taiga wants whatever Kuroko will give him. If only for a bit. And living together has been a fantasy of his, every time he stays with Kuroko in Japan.

Kuroko hesitates, smile faltering. ‘Would that not raise questions?’

‘Like I care,’ Taiga responds with not a small amount of derision. People are judgemental and cruel, but they’re not going to stop him from living his life. ‘It’s not like it’s uncommon for people our age to house share. Not with today's housing market.’

‘And we’d be sharing because of the housing market?’

‘Well. No.’ They’d be sharing because Taiga is desperate to hoard Kuroko’s time and keep him to himself, if only until Kuroko gets sick of him. It’s a good excuse though. Everything’s so expensive, especially for students. Not that either of them are hard up for money, but -

Kuroko grins, playful and teasing. ‘Kagami-kun really wants us to act like newlyweds.’

Taiga’s face burns. ‘Oi.’ He grunts but doesn’t argue.

‘That’s okay. I would not mind that.’ 

‘That wasn’t an actual proposal!’ Taiga interjects, because Kuroko is impossible like that and he’d want that type of thing to be special. ‘Since I invited you to move in,  _ you _ have to propose.’

Kuroko blinks. ‘Is that so?’

‘Yeh.’ This is embarrassing, but Taiga doesn’t mind it. They’re discussing a future together.  _ Together.  _ What’s he got to complain about? 

‘But Kagami-kun is far more romantic than I am,’ Kuroko argues, though he doesn’t seem too against the idea. 

‘That’s not even true.’

‘Kagami-kun is far more romantic,’ Kuroko insists, because he’s a brat and doesn’t know when to stop. He pauses. ‘Are you sure that being so -  _ transparent, _ will not cause you problems?’

Taiga doesn’t want to lie. Kuroko would see through it anyway. ‘...I don’t know. Things have gotten more - relaxed, about that kind of stuff. I really don’t care, though. It’s no one's business.’ 

‘I do not want to cause problems.’

‘Well...everyone will know when you propose.’ 

‘...I suppose that is true.’ 

‘Besides. We’re in a relationship and I love you. They’ll have to find out eventually cuz that ain’t changing.’ Taiga will give a lot up for basketball. But he wouldn’t sacrifice his relationship with Tatsuya when he was young, and he’s not about to start with Kuroko.

‘Kagami-kun is really spoiling me today,’ Kuroko says softly. Looking at him fondly. ‘...I’m glad, that Kagami-kun keeps his promises,’ he adds, almost to himself. 

‘What?’

Kuroko shakes his head, dismissing Taiga’s prompt for clarification. ‘So, is Kagami-kun going to keep using my name?’

‘Oh - er...yes?’ Taiga hadn’t intended to use it in the first place, though he’s wanted to for awhile. There’s too much American in him, maybe. 

‘Hmm…’

‘Do you not want me to?’

‘Kagami-kun should, if he wants to. I was just thinking that Kagami-kun should also be more confident,’ Kuroko states without pause. 

‘Weren’t you just calling me arrogant earlier?’ Taiga asks with a grin. 

‘I do not recall.’ Kuroko sniffs.

‘Liar,’ Taiga laughs, feeling too warm and content. It’s like he’s removed training weights for the first time after a harsh practice, and now gets to reap the rewards. He’s just so - _happy_. ‘What about me?’

‘Hm?’ 

‘Well...Do you wanna -’ Taiga clumsily tries to phrase what he wants, since he seems to be doing so well being bold today. ‘you don’t mind me calling you - Tetsuya. Do you...wanna call me Taiga?’

‘Well, I suppose since we’re newlyweds.’

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to channel some cuteness for this. I have no clue how well I succeeded. I hope this is okay and that it reads well whether the reader has read the first part or not..


End file.
